My Lord of the Rings
by Tixxana
Summary: When Jèanna Hadlör returns to Lórien from the Council of Elrond, she encounters many dangers and meets the Fellowship on her journeys. Will she have the courage to take the quest that the Lady of the Wood has given to her and her friends that she meets
1. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
Jèanna Hadlör was sleeping upon one of the flets in Lórien, her blonde-red hair flowing around her. Her clear blue eyes were unseen, for her eyes were shut with weariness. Jèanna had just returned from a long journey from the Council of Elrond in Rivendell. Elrond had told her in private many things to say to the Lady Galadriel. But as the night was growing deeper, Jèanna did not awaken.  
  
It was after sunrise when she woke, but she felt refreshed, and decided to see the Lady. Stretching, Jèanna put on her cloak and threw her quiver over her shoulder, and climbed down from the flet.  
  
"Mãn rè," said an elf to Jèanna. "Ai! I rè auta coi!" (Good Day! Alas! The day is passing away.)  
  
"Mãn rè!" Jèanna replied, not noticing the last sentence he had said. (Good day!)  
  
Walking through the fields in the forest, Jèanna pondered upon what Elrond had said. Taking her time to get to Lórien, Jèanna watched many animals cross her path. It was almost dusk, and Jeanna had finally reached the city of Galadhrim, where she ran to the Dining hall of the Lord and Lady. The hall was pure white on the outside, but faded into many pastel colors on the inside, making it seem more welcoming. As she opened the Emerald doors, Galadriel welcomed her in the common tongue.  
  
"Welcome Jèanna, daughter of Josèhsè. What had brought you here?" Galadriel was sitting in her chair, clothed in the lightest color of Emerald green, that blended in with the walls. Her hair shimmered in the cascading lights of the hall, making her glow slightly. To Jèanna, Galadriel seemed almost of an angel, not an elf.  
  
Jeanna replied to Galadriel. "I have been sent by Elrond Halfelven to give you some messages." Galadriel looked at Jèanna deeply, her clear blue eyes looking soft with comfort.  
  
"Do not worry about those troubles as of yet, Jèanna," Galadriel said to her. "You are weary, please, sit and eat, for you have not eaten in a few days."  
  
Jèanna felt as though she didn't belong in this hall, but she obeyed. As she sat down, she asked Galadriel, "Ga ná Celeborn?" (Where is Celeborn?)  
  
"Tier," she replied. (watching) "There are many dangers that are coming towards us, and we must be careful, so he is watching."  
  
As Jèanna ate, Galadriel gazed out the window toward the crystal blue lake. She noticed Celeborn was talking to Haldir. Galadriel pondered upon this until Jèanna was done eating, and said, "Shall I tell you what Elrond wanted me to tell you?"  
  
Galadriel removed her gaze from the window, and said, "No, not yet, for it is not the right time." She smiled. "For now, you must cleanse yourself, and the elves will provide you with an outfit. After that, we may talk."  
  
Jèanna bowed low and left the table. One of the elves came to her side and asked, "Uva im thôp le?" (Shall I help thee?) Jèanna shook her head and exited the hall, and made her way to the cleansing rooms.  
  
As Jèanna was done, a few elves presented her with a beautiful gown. It was crystal blue, and looked as though it was one of Galadriel's long, glittering gowns. After Jèanna put it on, one of the elves said, "Lye yes míriel!" (Thou is sparkling like jewels) "Thank you," Jèanna replied in the common tongue, although the elves did not understand what she had said.  
  
As Jèanna walked down the hall, many elves said the same things that she had already heard, like Lye yes míriel! Jèanna was loving the attention, but she was getting rather tired of hearing such compliments.  
  
Jèanna opened up the doors to the hall and entered. Galadriel was sitting upon a jewel-encrusted throne, and the table that was there was gone. Instead, there was only a large space.  
  
"Come, what did Elrond Halfelven want you to tell me?"  
  
Jèanna sat down in front of the Lady and began to tell her what Elrond told her to say. "Elrond has decided to send i ash cor ti Mordor. (The One Ring to Mordor) He has sent nine companions with the ring bearer, for there are nine ringwraiths. Four are hobbits, or halflings, Frodo Baggins, the Ring bearer, Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck, and Peregrin Took, an elf, Legolas Greenleaf, a wizard, Gandalf the Grey, two men, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and Boromir from Gondor, and a dwarf, Gimli, son of Gloin."  
  
"Go on," Galadriel said to Jèanna.  
  
"They left Rivendell two days before I left. Elrond told me that they would be taking the passage up Cahadras, and if they cannot make it, they will go through a different route, he did not know what. He said that they would arrive here this evening, and that they will all be blindfolded to comfort the dwarf. They shall encounter a group of elves that will have just finished fighting orcs outside of the forest."  
  
"Is that all?" Galadriel asked with a smirk.  
  
"Yes, my Lady, it is," Jèanna replied.  
  
"Well, then, what shall I do?" Galadriel rested her head on her hand in thought, and closed her eyes. After a few moments, she slowly opened them and peered into Jèanna's eyes. "You will go and accompany them back here, and I shall get Celeborn and we shall talk to them." Galadriel was telepathically giving this all to Jèanna. Then she spoke, "Go to the feasting room, and they will give you lembas for our weary guests. You may also tell our guests that they can take their blindfolds off. Go quickly, you may be able to get to them before they get here!"  
  
With that, Jèanna left and went to the feasting room, took the bag of lembas and hurried out of the palace to find that it was after dusk. Jèanna decided not to sleep, so she could intercept them the next morning.  
  
She made her way as quickly as she could through the darkening forest. And the next morning, Jèanna had to stop to rest. As she did, she noticed a group of eight people, plus Haldir, starting their journey again. She quickly ran over to them.  
  
"Haldir," she cried. "Hi," she pointed to the eight people (These), "vile khil ni le Galadriel." (are to follow me to Galadriel) He nodded and took off all of their blindfolds, telling Gimli how grateful he should be because no dwarf has looked upon Lórien in ages.  
  
"Welcome to Lórien!" Jèanna said to them in the common tongue.  
  
"Tyeant me vile," replied Aragorn. (grateful we are)  
  
"So you do speak Elvish!" Jèanna said, surprised.  
  
"Ello rant me hu," Legolas said. (of course we do!) "But of course it is only myself and Aragorn that do. The rest of us are not familiar with the tongue of the Elves."  
  
"Well, you are to follow me the rest of the way to Galadhrim," Jèanna said.  
  
None of them objected, and with that, the Fellowship followed Jèanna until they could walk no more.  
  
"Please, fair Lady," Frodo begged Jèanna after midday. "We must stop and rest for we have been traveling for many miles without rest, and our hearts are heavy with grief."  
  
"Yes, we many rest, for I am also weary." Jèanna replied. "Have you not eaten? For I have lembas bread that the Lady Galadriel gave for me to give you." Jèanna pulled out the lembas and gave one to each of them. They all devoured it, but Jèanna didn't notice. She was too busy relaxing, so she didn't notice Boromir sit down next to her.  
  
He asked, "Is it true that the Lady of the Wood is a great sorceress who puts you under spells?" Jèanna barely moved, but she replied, "She is a great sorceress, but she does not put you under spells." She stood up and walked around, pacing.  
  
"What is it?" Sam asked sheepishly. Jèanna looked at him, her blue eyes twinkling. He turned away from her gaze quickly.  
  
"Frodo," Jèanna said slowly. "You said you were heavy with grief, did you lose something?" Her eyes searched over the group, noticing something was out of place. Aragorn said quickly and quietly, "Mithrandir." Jèanna's eyes widened.  
  
Merry stood up and walked over to Jèanna. Pippin did the same. None of the others moved at all. Merry spoke up first.  
  
"Gandalf the Grey. We lost him." Merry said. "We were on the bridge in Moria, and the Balrog was chasing us," Pippin said. Sam then said, "He tried to break the bridge with his staff. He didn't want us to get hurt."  
  
A small voice added in from behind Merry and Pippin, "The bridge broke, and the Balrog fell in, but so did Gandalf." Merry and Pippin moved out of the way, and Frodo stood, his head bowed. "It was a great loss. We all miss him dearly."  
  
The next few moments were silent. Jèanna then knelt down and put her hand on Frodo's shoulder. Frodo looked up at her. "Do not dwell on the thoughts of the past," Jèanna's eyes twinkled, and she smiled at Frodo. "Gandalf would not want you to grieve. He would want you to continue with your journey."  
  
Aragorn then said, "Now I know where I saw you! You were in Rivendell! You were at the Council, but you were clothed differently!"  
  
"Yes, I was there," Jèanna smiled at Aragorn. "And I was sent to tell Galadriel news of your journey." Jèanna looked up and noticed that they had been sitting for a few hours. She stood up and said, "We must go, for it is still a long journey to Galadhrim. Quickly!"  
  
She roused them all and then they followed her a long way after dusk. As they were towards the top of a hill that Jèanna was already at the top of, she exclaimed, "Welcome to Galadhrim!"  
  
As they looked down, the city of Galadhrim twinkled, thousands of lights made it seem as if it were glowing. Hundreds of elves walked to and fro, so slowly that it felt like a dream to Frodo. It was so beautiful. The entire Fellowship forgot their troubles for a time. They all wanted to explore the beautiful city. But Jèanna said to them, "Follow me."  
  
They followed her through the city, gazing in awe at the wondrous sites of the elves. All of the elves greeted them in their native tongue. As they entered the palace through the Emerald doors, Jèanna gasped silently. The entire room had changed. The two thrones were on the side, and there were many steps leading to upper levels. The room was now a soft white that was glowing slightly.  
  
Jèanna regained her senses and notice, with her elven eyes that the Lord and Lady were coming down the stairs. Jèanna walked forward, but the others did not. She stopped right before the steps, moved to the side, turned around, and said, "The Lord Celeborn and the Lady Galadriel of Lórien." 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Three  
  
As Galadriel and Celeborn walked slowly down the stairs, they all gazed in awe at them. They were dressed in the lightest silver color that blended in with the surroundings. Their complexion made them glow slightly. To Jèanna, they seemed like angels cascading down a long staircase.  
  
"Welcome, my guests," Celeborn said, as they stopped walking. "There are only eight of you here, but nine set out from Rivendell. Where is Gandalf?"  
  
Jèanna looked at Galadriel, and with the slightest glance at Jèanna, she barely smiled, and said, "He has fallen through the eternal abyss with the Balrog. The Quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little, and it will fall to the ruin of all Middle Earth." Galadriel's gaze glanced at each one of the members of the Fellowship, and one by one, each turned their heads away. Finally, her gaze landed upon Jèanna.  
  
"Jèanna," Galadriel said. "Would you please excuse yourself from the room, for I wish for you not to hear this." Jèanna looked at her strangely, and began to exit the room.  
  
Aragorn quickly said, "Lady, she does not have to leave. She has already heard our story, or what the Halflings have to say about it." He glanced quickly at Jèanna, but then turned back to Galadriel.  
  
"You heart is courageous to speak up to me, Aragorn," Galadriel replied. "But I still wish her to leave." Galadriel looked at Jèanna as did Aragorn. Jèanna smiled at both of them, and exited the hall, still looking upon the Fellowship. As she was turning, an elf ran into her, and she fell down.  
  
"I am terribly sorry," the elf said in the common tongue. "For I was rushing in to see the Lord and Lady." Jèanna was still struck with shock, but she replied, "I'm sorry, but you cannot enter. The Lady is having a private meeting that no one may enter."  
  
Jèanna finally regained her senses and looked up. The elf was about her height, a few inches shorter, she had blonde hair that was just above her waist and she had dark blue eyes. Her dress was a butter yellow and sparkled in the glowing light.  
  
"You speak in the common tongue!" Jèanna exclaimed. "Not many elves can speak that language."  
  
"IEllo rant e hu!/I" she replied. "My name is Glortari. I come from Rivendell."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Glortari," Jèanna said. "I am Jèanna."  
  
The two talked for some time, and Jèanna finally noticed how late it was. As Glortari was talking, Jèanna dared a glance inside of the hall. Galadriel and Celeborn were inside, and Galadriel motioned with her hand for Jèanna to come inside.  
  
Jèanna quickly cut off what Glortari was saying and said, "The Lady has motioned for us to enter." They both opened one of the Emerald doors, and they made their way inside.  
  
Celeborn did all of the talking. He said, "Jèanna, you may accompany the Fellowship to their places to sleep. Glortari, you have brought news from Rivendell, have you not, tell us, for we would like to know."  
  
Galadriel motioned for Jèanna to leave. She quickly said goodbye to Glortari and headed for the places the Fellowship was sleeping at.  
  
As she found the place where they had set up camp, she noticed how happy they all were. They were all relaxing and talking amongst themselves. It overjoyed Jèanna to see them so happy, for when she first saw them, they were sad, and brokenhearted. Jèanna began to walk towards their camp to talk to them. They were all sitting in a circle talking, so Jèanna joined in. They were happy that she joined them, and Aragorn and Legolas began to talk to her in Elvish. "Man voi ne fen tyle?"(what have you been doing?) Legolas asked her.  
  
"Nats ta am to anaamb I vea li lya," Jèanna replied, jokingly of course. (Things that do not concern the likes of you!) Legolas did not understand, and thought she had meant it, but Aragorn smiled and laughed.  
  
"Man ty ne tulu sinome?" Aragorn asked. (why do you come here?) Jèanna looked at him, her eyes deep with consideration.  
  
"E noa e alta ea quen ava ne er nen mestas." Jèanna said. (I think I may be sent with you on your journeys) "Although I do not know yet."  
  
Legolas looked at her oddly. She looked back at him, but turned away. "May I talk with Aragorn alone, Jèanna?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Sure," Jèanna said, uncertainty in her voice. She got up and walked over to where the four hobbits were sitting at. They seemed to be enjoying themselves. She smiled at Sam, who noticed her coming over to them. He looked away, quickly, blushing slightly. Sam had never meant to like an elf, although he always wanted to meet one.  
  
"And how are the Hobbits doing?" Jèanna asked them.  
  
"Oh, great!" Pippin said, jumping up. "In fact, we're doing better than great, although."  
  
"What?" Jèanna asked.  
  
"We haven't eaten in a while. Well, since you gave us that bread," Pippin replied, comically. Jèanna laughed at the sight.  
  
"Sure," Jèanna said. "I'll go get you some-" but she was cut off by Glortari running up the hill.  
  
"Jèanna! Jèanna!" Glortari exclaimed. Everyone looked up at once to see who it was. Glortari stopped in the midst of all of them, straightening her dress so she didn't look as though she was running. "Jèanna! There are intruders in the woods!" Jèanna gasped, as did Legolas and Aragorn. "No one knows where they are! Galadriel has sent for you to find him or her!"  
  
A few moments passed, but it seemed like hours to Jèanna and Glortari. "Ty e maure an wanya an Galadriel?" (Do I need to go to Galadriel?) Jèanna asked.  
  
"Yes," Glortari replied. As quick as Glortari had said that, Jèanna ran from where they all were to the Hall. Minutes passed as Jèanna ran. She finally stopped right in front of the emerald doors.  
  
The only thing Jèanna didn't know was that Aragorn ran after her. He figured she wouldn't be able to over take the person, or people that were in the woods.  
  
As Aragorn burst through the edge of the woods by the hall, he saw Jèanna beginning to sway. He ran straight over to her and caught her as she was falling, but she had already fainted. Just then, Galadriel rushed out of the hall.  
  
"Kola kar mi, Aragorn!" (Carry her in, Aragorn!) Galadriel said. "She looks like she may have just collapsed from running, but we must be sure."  
  
Aragorn quickly carried Jèanna inside. Galadriel motioned to lay her on the bed in Galadriel's room. As he set Jèanna down, she moved a little and made some noise. "She is still living," Galadriel said. "Do you notice anything out of the ordinary?" She asked Aragorn.  
  
"No," he replied. "I think she just collapsed." Just then Glortari came inside.  
  
"Is Jèanna okay?" She asked, concerned.  
  
"She will be fine," Aragorn said. "You do not need to worry. She will be okay in a little while."  
  
"Waer maures an tuuva i letakin!"(someone needs to find the intruder!) Galadriel said.  
  
"I will go," Jèanna said, waking up and regaining her senses. "Get me my bow." Aragorn looked at her like she was crazy, and Galadriel said, "Get her her garments too." She smiled at Jèanna. Aragorn was bewildered.  
  
"Do you know what you're up against?!" He fumed at Jèanna. "There is a person, or people out there that made it past the best elves that can guard these woods! And that person got past them all!" The elves came back in the room with Jèanna's garments and bow and arrow.  
  
"I don't care," she said to Aragorn. "I was called to this task by the Lady, and I can do it." Aragorn sighed as Jèanna left the room to change. While Jèanna was gone, Aragorn, Glortari and Galadriel said nothing, they only stared. Jèanna came back into the room, her green/grey outfit blending in with the walls made it hard to see her. Her bow and arrow hung across her back.  
  
"I am off," Jèanna said, and she left the room at a run.  
  
"Wait!" Aragorn called after her as he began to run. But Glortari caught him by the sleeve and said, i"Laa, Dúnedan, ten har wanya." (No, Dúnedan, let her go) Aragorn gave up, and let Jèanna go out into the woods.  
  
As Jèanna left the hall, she found there was no one in sight. It was eerily quiet as well. Jèanna was very cautious about where she stepped. She made no noise as she walked and searched. She left the light of the hall behind her as she made her way into the forest. A short time had passed but for Jèanna it felt like an eternity. Suddenly, from behind her, she heard a rustling of leaves. Quick as lighting, she pulled out her bow and armed it. She shot in the direction of the noise and heard a iplunk/i sound, and a gasp sound. Her arrow had hit a tree and someone.  
  
Jèanna slowly made her way toward the tree as she shot arrows, hopefully pinning the person to the tree. "Person who has entered the Forbidden Woods of Lórien, show yourself!" Jèanna uttered some words, and a light shone by the tree. A woman ranger was pinned by four arrows to the tree. "Speak!"  
  
The woman gasped, but replied, "I am one of the Dúnedain. I have come to see the Lady of the Wood."  
  
Jèanna looked at the woman. It looked like she was telling the truth, but Jèanna said, "What is your name?" 


	3. Chapter Three

Jèanna stared at the woman in bafflement. "What is your name?!" Jèanna fumed at her. The woman did not reply. "Oi nes anwai ta atlan?"(Are you really that stubborn?) Jèanna asked her.  
  
"Laa, e noa nes toi i er ya lo!" She replied. (No, I think you are the one who is!) Jèanna glared at the person.  
  
"If you wish to be that way," Jèanna said, her words edged in venom. "Then I will take you to the Lady, and she can think of a punishment for you!"  
  
The person sighed and said, "Very well, if you would like my name I shall give it to you." She hesitated, but then said, "I am Arcualia. As I said, I am one of the Dúnedain. I wish to see Lady Galadriel."  
  
Jèanna looked at Arcualia, her mouth agape. She thought 'Is this for real or what?' Pondering upon this, she did not notice that Arcualia was pulling out the arrows. As she began to run, Jèanna looked at her, and quickly shot an arrow in her direction, which pinned Arcualia against another tree. Sighing, Jèanna slowly walked over to Arcualia, her steps long and drawn out.  
  
"Do you really think that you could escape me?" Jèanna said to her. "An elf who is an expert archer!" Jèanna laughed a malicious laugh that made Arcualia cringe.  
  
"Do what you want with me," Arcualia said. "But all I came to do is talk to the Lady of the Wood."  
  
"Oh really?" Jèanna said. "Then I will take you to her," Arcualia smiled, "As a prisoner." Jèanna bound Arcualia's hands as Arcualia said, "Are you really going to trust me that I'm not going to run away?"  
  
Jèanna looked at her and gave a smile that seemed out of place. "Do you really think that you can make it back out of the Woods safely again? They are even more protected now that you got through." Jèanna finished tying her hands and she removed the arrow. "You are to follow me, and I don't want you to say anything." Arcualia said nothing as she was told.  
  
As they came to the front of the Hall, Jèanna swung open the doors in triumph. Galadriel and Aragorn came rushing up to her. Glortari stayed behind. Galadriel said to Jèanna, "Great job-"Arcualia cut her off.  
  
"My Lady," she said. Galadriel stared into her. "I have been sent here by the other Dúnedain," Aragorn looked at her, "We have been around here lately and we have seen a small creature roaming around. It was with many of orcs, but it scampered away. We have been trying to look for it, but we have found no such luck. I came to warn you that it might be dangerous.  
  
Jèanna stared at Arcualia, noticing that she looked different in the light. Her black hair was in a matted mess from the wilderness, twigs and leaves were throughout it. Her violet eyes were the only thing that looked malicious about her. Her outfit was stained with orc blood and mud. She carried a few daggers and one large sword. She looked at Jèanna and gave a secretive smile. As Galadriel began to talk to Arcualia, Aragorn pulled Jèanna away and said, "She is one of my kind."  
  
"What?" Jèanna said in dismay.  
  
"She is one of my kind, a person of the Dúnedain. I am too." Aragorn replied.  
  
As Jèanna began to say something, Galadriel came over to them with Arcualia following her. "She is harmless," Galadriel said, referring to Arcualia. "Jèanna, can you show her to the bathing rooms?"  
  
"Yes, my Lady," Jèanna replied. She gave Aragorn a smile and said to Arcualia, "Follow me."  
  
As they exited the hall and were out of earshot, Jeanna said to Arcualia, "I want to apologize for being like that in the Wood, but those were my orders, so I couldn't do anything else. These are rough times coming, and you can never be sure."  
  
"That's quite alright," she replied. "I know you didn't mean it." As they neared the bathing rooms, Jèanna said, "These are the bathing rooms. Everything you need will be in there, even a new outfit." Arcualia thanked her and went inside the rooms.  
  
As Arcualia was in the bathing rooms, Jèanna decided to change back into her outfit. When she reentered the room that she had awoken in, there was a different dress. It was a royal blue satin dress. It looked as though it was encrusted with gems, but when Jèanna touched it, it was really a certain material sewn in with the dress to make it glimmer. The neckline of the dress had bunched up blue satin in the front and in the back was a golden material that shimmered. The dress reached all the way to the ground and had a slight train at the end.  
  
When she emerged, Arcualia looked radiant. She had an elven outfit on that blended with the walls. Her sword and daggers were on her belt. Her black hair was now straight and a few inches below her shoulders. She looked refreshed as she said, "Shall we enter the hall once again?"  
  
As they reentered the hall, Jèanna noticed that it had changed from the light pastel to a golden color. The thrones were in the same spot and Galadriel and Celeborn were sitting in them. On the left side of the room were a few elves singing and some elves were dancing. On the right side, there was a long golden table filled with all different kinds of elven foods. As Jèanna looked at the table, she noticed the only ones that were getting food were Merry and Pippin. Sam and Frodo were talking to the Lord and Lady, as was Boromir, Legolas was talking with Gimli, and Aragorn was wandering around mindlessly. To Jèanna, he seemed joyful and happy. He then walked over to Pippin (as Pippin was stuffing his face) and Merry. Arcualia walked down the steps that they were standing on and joined the rest of the party. Jèanna stayed where she was.  
  
Jèanna then noticed Aragorn looking at her. He waved and she waved back. He had on an elven garment that was silver/grey, much like Celeborn's, and he looked refreshed. He began walking up to her. As he reached her he said, "Ettul ar yan ma."(come out and join us.) Aragorn said. He held out his hand and Jèanna gladly took it. Cascading down the stairs in the light of the hall, she felt like a queen. And walking down next to the heir of Isildur made her feel even better. When they reached the end of the stairs, Jèanna spotted Arcualia among several elves, chatting away. She had just enough time in between words to flash a smile at Jèanna, and Jèanna smiled back. Noticing hardly anything else, Jèanna continued walking towards Galadriel and Celeborn with Aragorn holding her steady.  
  
"Welcome, Jèanna and Aragorn," Galadriel said lightly. Frodo, Sam, and Boromir all stared in disbelief at Jèanna and Aragorn. "I am glad you have made it back safely, Jèanna. We have thrown this party for the Fellowship for they will be departing tomorrow. I hope you will not be too distressed." Galadriel smiled at her. Jèanna forced a smile back. Aragorn said something that Jèanna didn't catch and he turned her away from them all.  
  
Inside, her heart was breaking. She had liked the Fellowship so much, she never wanted them to leave. Aragorn led her towards where the elves were twirling and dancing. As he began to dance with her, she stopped as he lifted up her head to make her look at him. The mysterious smile on his face was gone. He looked worried. "Are you alright?" He asked.  
  
Jèanna looked at him, tears welled up in her eyes. Words escaped her. The only thing she could say was, "I have to go." With that, she pulled away from his securing arms, and ran out into the balcony that overlooked the lake. Aragorn tried to follow her, but Arcualia stopped him, saying, "Let her be alone for a moment." Aragorn stared at Arcualia, puzzlement on his face. "Why?" He asked her.  
  
"Are you blind?" Arcualia said to him. "You are leaving tomorrow and she has fallen in love with you!" Aragorn looked to the balcony, where he saw Jèanna standing alone, the pale moonlight cascading on her. He sighed and gave up, knowing he would just upset her more if he tried to comfort her.  
  
Out upon the balcony, tears flowed freely down Jèanna's pale face. She looked down at the lake and saw how the moon and stars reflected on the surface. She then noticed a small waterfall where there was a basin on a stand. She stopped her crying and noticed that Galadriel was pouring water into the basin. Sam and Frodo were there also. As Jèanna looked upon the sight, someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around and noticed it was a messenger elf holding a letter.  
  
"Here you are," the elf said. With that, the elf left. Letter in hand, Jèanna walked back inside. Aragorn, Glortari, and Arcualia crowded around her.  
  
"Whose it from?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"It's from," Jèanna said, "My father."  
  
"What does it say?" Arcualia asked.  
  
"Dear Jèanna,  
  
I do not want to upset you. I do not wish for you to do anything, but come to the Grey Havens and meet me there. I have decided to go to Aman. My time, the time of the elves is fading away. Soon the whole world will be filled with shadows and monsters of Mordor. I will be leaving two days from whence you get this letter.  
  
Josèhsè."  
  
They all looked at Jèanna as she held the letter in disbelief. "I have to...leave...tomorrow...to reach...him before he...leaves." Jèanna said, trying to control her tears. Aragorn could stand it no longer. He took the letter from out of her hands, and wrapped his arms around her, comfortingly. Jèanna did not try to break free, she couldn't take the pain any longer. No one at the party noticed that there was a small group crowded around two people. Jèanna wept for most of the night in Aragorn's arms. 


	4. Chapter Four

Hooray for me, I finally updated!! Please check out some of my other fanfics that I have on this site!! Thoughts are in *'s.  
  
The next morning, Jèanna woke up confused. She realized she was in her bed and sun was pouring in from the window. The door was open and a figure loomed in the doorway. Dismayed, Jèanna sat up and said, "Man lo en?" (Who is there?).  
  
The figure replied in the common tongue, "You must get ready, you will be departing soon, as will the Fellowship!" It was an elf, who was sent by Galadriel. She quickly withdrew from the room as Jèanna sat up in bed.  
  
Her hair, although she was an elf, was in a matted mess. She got out of bed and put a pastel pink-colored silk dress on. Jèanna tied it and went to the mirror to comb her hair. Luckily, it easily came undone and resumed it's place flowing over her shoulders. She sighed at her reflection as she headed towards the door. She suddenly stopped as footsteps approached. Still wary of being awakened, she grabbed a vase and held it in front of her for protection. The door opened cautiously and a hand came across the doorway. Jèanna sighed as she realized that it was Aragorn. "Come in," she said to his hand. He finally did.  
  
Aragorn looked at her awkwardly s she looked down at the vase in her hands. She smiled as she set it down on the nearest table. She was feeling lightheaded, but she didn't show it. She felt feverish and a pounding headache enveloped her mind. Aragorn watched her intently as he sat down on one of the chairs. "Are you alright?" He asked.  
  
"Yes," she replied. "I'm fine, but I really don't feel like traveling today." She said this last sentence with a dull tone in her voice. He looked at her oddly as she finished. She falsified a smile as she curtsied to him. "Good-day to you, sir!" Jèanna said as she began to exit the room.  
  
"Jèannalay," Aragorn began. "What are you acting for? You are not yourself this morning." She turned to face Aragorn, whose face was sternly set.  
  
"Oh, but I am myself!" Jèanna replied holding back her frustration. She hated being called by her actual name. "I am a high elf, and high elves act like this. I've decided to take a much larger role in my father's land since he has decided to leave me..." She paused. "...alone." Jèanna looked at Aragorn, his face was saddened.  
  
"There is nothing I can do−" Aragorn began, but Jèanna had left the room in frustration. He could hear her footsteps echo through the empty halls.  
  
Finding a dim hallway, Jèanna leaned her right shoulder on one of the walls. She clasped her forehead with her left hand. Underneath her hand, her head felt like it was on fire. She felt dizzy. Still using the wall for support, she slowly made her way to a chair that was right next to a closed doorway. Intent upon not being disturbed, Jèanna promptly sat down in the chair, still clasping her forehead.  
  
As soon as she was settled, the vast doors opened, and Legolas emerged. Not wanting to draw attention to herself, Jèanna let her hand fall to her lap as she straightened her posture. His blue eyes pierced her gaze.  
  
"Vanima wende," he began to say, "kai lya uu lende ar yan ma?" (Fair Maiden, will you not come and join us?)  
  
"Malli," replied Jèanna (Gladly).  
  
Legolas held out his hand to better steady her as she gladly took it. Entering the hall, the entire Fellowship was seated at a golden table. Celeborn and Galadriel were not present.  
  
Legolas guided her to the table as he sat down in his own seat. The only ones who were not there (besides Celeborn and Galadriel) were Kristal and Glortari. Although they were missing, only one chair was left, so Jèanna sat down in it.  
  
She was sitting at the far corner of the table. No one was sitting on her left, but Aragorn was sitting on her right. Jèanna did not want to be in the dining hall. She wasn't even hungry.  
  
Not wanting to speak with anyone, mainly Aragorn, Jèanna stared intently upon her plate. She began to feel light-headed. Beads of sweat trickled down her forehead. Her skin became paler with every minute. Her breathing became short gasps of breath.  
  
She couldn't take anymore. Jèanna forced herself to back into her chair, her hands clasping the armrests firmly, her eyes closed, her head tilted slightly backwards.  
  
Jèanna stayed in this particular position until the elves came with the food. No one noticed how deathly sick Jèanna looked, except Aragorn.  
  
~â¼Aragorn POVâ¼~  
  
He felt awkward having to sit next to her after she had stormed out of the room. He tried not to look at her, for fear that he would sadden her even more than he already had.  
  
Finally, Aragorn looked at Jèanna. She looked dreadfully pale. Her eyes were closed bloodshot, she was sweating amply.  
  
When she leaned back in her chair, Aragorn noticed how short her breaths were as she closed her eyes tightly. He watched her for what seemed like an eternity. He could take it no longer.  
  
As he was about to ask her how she felt, the elves came with food. Her eyes shot open, they were no longer bloodshot. Her skin was still damp, but her breathing was normal. She relaxed in her chair. She was fine.  
  
~Jèanna~  
  
*Why does this happen?* Jèanna thought. A few moments ago, she felt sick to her stomach, but now she felt fine.  
  
An elf set food down in front of her. Jèanna took small portions of everything, When she finished, she excused herself from the table and left the hall. Little did she know that Aragorn was following her out... 


	5. Chapter Five

Wow, I finally got in a LOTR mood. Go me!!!

**Chapter Five**

Outside of the hall, Jèanna began to run, but a hand grabbed her left arm. She swung around and was stopped jerkily by a harsh grip that would not lessen. The man holding her was Aragorn.

"Jèanna," he said sternly. His blue eyes were gazing into hers. She looked at the floor. "Man ti raika mehtnes?" (What is wrong with you?)

She did not respond. A large lump formed in her throat, denying her speech; tears filled her eyes. Jèanna did not wish to say what was bothering her. She knew very well what would happen. _I wish I could melt through the floor,_ she thought. _Then I wouldn't be standing here, waiting to look up into his eyes._ But Jèanna didn't need to look up.

Aragorn gently lifted Jèanna's chin so he could clearly see her face. Tears began spilling down her cheeks. Words failed them both. Jèanna finally put her hands over her face, and Aragorn let Jèanna cry. He put his arms around her in comfort.

They remained motionless. Many elves began heading out of the Hall. Most of them paid no heed to Aragorn and Jèanna. Finally, The four hobbits emerged. Pippin, unaware of how sad both Jèanna and Aragorn were, opened his mouth to say something. But Frodo clasped his hand to stop Pippin and motioned them to continue.

After what seemed like an eternity, Aragorn gently kissed Jèanna on the forehead. "It would—it," but Aragorn couldn't bear to finish his sentence. "Jèanna," he began. Jèanna, her face still wet with tears, looked up, meeting Aragorn's gaze. His eyes were searching for an answer. "It is but a—"

She did not want to hear the rest. She pushed away from Aragorn, still keeping her gaze, fresh tears running down her already wet face. "Don't finish," Jèanna pleaded with him. "I already knew what the answer would be." The tears had stopped, her voice stopped quivering. "If you were to finish, I would die of heartbreak."

"Don't say that," Legolas said from behind Jèanna. She whipped around and faced him. "You would not die of heartbreak." Legolas looked at her sternly, but his eyes were soft with care. Kristal and Glortari exited the hall, looking thunderstruck at the scene in the foyer.

Legolas walked over to Aragorn and began talking to him in Elvish, while Jèanna walked away, Kristal and Glortari trailing behind her.

"Stay," Jèanna said. "I have no need for company." Glortari and Kristal watched as Jèanna ran down into the flower-filled field, her robe billowing behind her. Kristal headed back to her room, while Glortari walked over to where the two men were chattering away, speaking in the common tongue now.

"You have no reason to—"Legolas said.

"And tell me why I don't have a reason!" Aragorn snapped at him.

"You have no reason because that elf maiden loves you with all her heart and soul!" Glortari said to Aragorn who turned to face her. Legolas was smirking behind Aragorn, glad to have someone to help him win his losing battle. "She would give up her immortality just to be with you! And you shut her down! Why would you deny her your love in return? Why—"

"Would it be of use to know that I might love someone else?!" Aragorn fumed. "DIDN'T YOU THINK OF—"

"STOP!" Legolas yelled. "Stop it! You have no reason to be yelling at each other. There's an elf maiden who would do anything just to be with you. And you just tell her off?!"

"You do not understand—"Aragorn began.

"No, I understand completely," Glortari said. "You don't care about her or her feelings. You have no respect for anyone! I don't even know why she bothered to fall in love with a man like you!" Glortari's last words she put an emphasis on, leaving a stunned Aragorn. She turned on her heel and followed Jèanna.

"She is right, you know, Aragorn," A light voice said behind him. It was Galadriel.

"My Lady, why would—"Aragorn began, but she held up a hand to silence him.

"Those who are all-knowing do not know the minds of others," Galadriel replied. _Remember, keep your enemies closer than your friends. If you believe that Jèannalay is your foe, keep her close..._ Galadriel thought to Aragorn. A smile crept upon her face and she turned to exit.

"You must sort out your feelings for Jèanna," Legolas said as he followed Lady Galadriel.

Aragorn headed towards Jèanna's room, his mind in a buzz.

Following Jèanna

The tears had dried, leaving her eyes bloodshot and her face tearstained. She did not know where she was going. She ignored her heart, but her heart wanted to run back to Aragorn. She just walked aimlessly. Her mind seemed to have died. She had no thoughts.

Finally, she found herself at her usual place to think; at the edge of a crystal-blue lake. She sat down and put her face on her knees, staring fixedly at the shimmering lake.

It was a day Jèanna loved. The sky was clear and blue; a gentle summer breeze blowing through the trees; the sun shining through the tree branches, making the trees look like golden spider webs.

After what seemed like a few moments, Glortari came and sat next to her; Jèanna remained motionless.

She sat there for what seemed like hours until she put a sympathetic arm around Jèanna. Glortari began explaining the conversation to Jèanna, who's eyes remained transfixed on the water's surface.

"I thought you might want to hear what I had to say," Glortari said, standing up.

Jèanna turned her head to face Glortari, and smiled at her. "Thank you," she said. She returned the smile and headed back for the castle.

"You have some courageous friends," said a voice from behind Jèanna. She turned around to see who it was; Aragorn. Before she could say anything, he had placed a blanket around her shoulders and sat down next to her.

"Glad you noticed _something_ about me," Jèanna said, her eyes once again fixed on the water.

He sighed. "I know why you're angry and resentful towards me," Aragorn said, taking one of Jèanna's hands in his. She glanced at his hand. A beautiful ring with the pattern of two snakes about to swallow an emerald was on his finger. "But—"

"But what?" Jèanna said, her anger subsiding a little.

Silence followed. Aragorn had not expected her to ask him any questions. He had no answer, and Jèanna sensed it.

The sun began to rise higher in the sky. Day was passing by swiftly, although time was dragging for Jèanna and Aragorn. After much thinking, Jèanna began to talk.

"If I do not leave today, I won't see my father before he leaves," Jèanna said, "But I don't want to leave this safe-haven. It has been like a home to me. I never used to visit when I was younger. I missed it so much. My father—what can I say? He never liked Lothlorien. He never trusted Galadriel. I don't know why—she's so caring towards me. I just—I don't know what I should do." She simply sat there, staring at the glimmering shore.

A warm arm wrapped around her shoulder and pulled her into Aragorn's embrace. "You should go," he whispered into her ear. Tears formed in her eyes. How could she ignore the voice of the man she loved? Jèanna nodded in response.

"I'll go." She replied, brushing away her tears. "But—will you...will you come too?" His blue eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes," Aragorn replied. "I'll come with you...and I'll bring the Fellowship!" she gasped.

"No you won't! You've made it this far already, you don't need to go back to Rivendell!"

"There are ways of getting them back swiftly and unharmed." A voice said from behind them. Jèanna turned around, coming face to face with Lady Galadriel. "I will accompany them on their trip."

Jèanna smiled, happy that she had some company going with her. "Now, go get ready, you do not have as much time as you thought you would." Galadriel said. She nodded in response, standing up and heading back to the Golden Hall...

* * *

_(Bored) _I really don't have a LOTR muse at the moment...more of a slash muse...but that's okay...for all you who read _Dakishimete_, it will be getting very lemony soon... 


End file.
